Hellbound
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Judai and Johan's love is tested when Johan gets kidnapped and killed by a spawn of the Devil. With Johan's soul on the balance, Judai goes to the depths of Hell itself to save Johan. Question is: Will he make it out alive?
1. I Love You Forever

** Hellbound**

**A/N: Hey guys! My computer is sorta messed up so I won't be able to update as much as I used to. And another thing, I'm actually using the Japanese names for the first time! Ironically enough for the title and the plot, I came up with this idea in church a few weeks ago. You will see why it is ironic right now.**

**Wendy: And I had a dream somewhat similar to this too. Read and be amazed (or pissed. Whichever floats your boat).**

**Chapter 1: I Love You Forever**

It was late night and the moon was shining bright in the sky. For two teenagers, Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson, it was a night to remember. Judai and Johan were snuggled close under the moonlit sky, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear. They were truly in love with each other and nothing in the world could separate them. They have been in love with each other for more than a year now and they knew that nothing could ever change that.

"Johan, the moon is full tonight. It's so beautiful."

Johan smiled and snuggled closer to Judai. "Yes it is Judai. Do you remember when we finally got the courage to confess our love to each other?"

Judai flashed a big grin at the memory. "Yeah I do. I could never forget that time. There was a full moon on that night too. We were both scared to tell each other how we felt."

"Yeah**, **but we got rid of that fear once we saw the full moon in the sky."

"Hell, I don't even remember what we were scared of. Do you Johan?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "I think it was because neither of us wanted to be rejected."

Judai thought about that. Would he ever reject Johan? Hell no. Would Johan ever reject him? He didn't know. Only one way to make sure...

"Johan, if you didn't feel the same about me back then, would you have rejected me?"

Johan stared up at him in shock. "No way Judai! I could've never rejected you, much less not feel the same way. I loved... no, I _still_ love you. And I will always love you."

Judai smiled at the truth of his true love's words. "And I love you. I will love you forever."

"Forever," Johan agreed.

Judai kissed Johan lightly on the forehead, making Johan sigh with pleasure and come closer to him.

"Judai, I never want to leave your side. I love you."

Judai stroked Johan's hair. "I love you too. Don't worry, I won't leave your side. Judai lifted Johan's head up by his chin so they could see eye to eye. "I will stay with you forever if you want."

Johan smiled and blushed. "Yes Judai. I would like that very much."

Judai kissed Johan's lips lightly, earning another sigh of pleasure from Johan.

They were so glad they were able to do this again. They've been through a lot together in the past year: saving worlds, Johan being possessed by Yubel, and finally Johan having to go back to North Academy, from which he came back to Duel Academy after missing Judai so much. Though through it all, they withstood even the most impossible challenges, most of which they thought they would lose each other. But they got through those challenges, knowing that they would survive and get to see each other again because their love for each other was stronger than any challenge thrown at them.

They were together now and no one could break them apart.

Judai licked Johan's lips, begging for an entrance. Johan happily let him in and they had a small war in which Judai won. Johan moaned with pleasure again, feeling the great sensation of Judai making a mental map of is mouth, not leaving one spot untouched.

They broke apart when the need for air became too great.

Johan laid his head down on Judai's shoulders and smiled. He couldn't be any happier than he was now, with Judai by his side and it was the same for Judai. They loved each other more than anything in the world and they both knew that.

They were very happy.

So happy in fact that they didn't know they were being watched.

"So they're in love." The unknown person smiled evilly to himself. "Well well, it looks like my master will get what he desires." After that, he disappeared in a flash of black and red flames, still being unnoticed by the lovers in the moonlight.

**A/N: Aww Judai and Johan is the perfect love couple. *v***

**Wendy: Yeah. But who was that mystery person and what does he mean by "my master will get what he desires?"**

**Me: Well I already know but let's not spoil it for the readers and the possible reviewers.**

**Wendy: Aww but I like spoiling things. T.T**

**Me: Well don't. Read and review please. Any flames will be used for the enjoyment of that mystery person and his master, which none of us really want.**


	2. The Tragedy of Love

**A/N: 2nd chapter! How are you guys liking this story so far? Good I hope. I'm suprised I got through with this chapter so soon and I just put this up yesterday. That's actually pretty amazing. Now please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Wendy: This is where the tragedies start and also maybe the answer to our questions.**

**Chapter 2: The Tragedy of Love**

The one who witnessed Judai and Johan together smirked evilly to himself as he walked into the room of his master. The room itself seemed bigger than Duel Academia. It had a dark presence lurking everywhere. It was similar to a medieval tower, only there were flames rising up and flowing everywhere. To add to the medieval look, there was a throne at the very back. Sitting there was a huge, dark black and red figure with claws that looked like talons of an eagle and his chest was heaving heavily out of anger and he had a grim expression on his face. And he had a name that would strike fear into anyone: he was the Devil himself.

**"Why is it so hard to find the soul I desire?" **The devil pounded his fist on the arm of his chair with such force, it could be mistaken for an earthquake. The flames were shining on his face, making him look scarier. **"I hope Navarre will come back with some good news."**

"Indeed I have master," said the one who witnessed Judai and Johan's love moment. The one known as Navarre kneeled on his knee and bowed his head. "I have found the soul you have been looking for all this time."

This seemed to catch the Devil's attention. **"You have?"**

Navarre lifted his head up and the flames shown on his face, showing a face that was inexplicably evil, with dark black, hollow eyes and a dark blue body. He had claws that could rip through metal like it was a simple piece of paper."Yes master." He held out his palm and conjured an image of Judai and Johan snuggled together under the moon. "They are in love with each other master. They are both unmistakably happy, but I think you would be most interested with the one in blue. He surely has the soul you have been looking for."

The Devil was obviously pleased. **"Fantastic job, Navarre. I will give you the power to will the Hell Sword." **He held out his hand and a bright orange light came from the center. A great power ran through Navarre's veins. Navarre held out his hand and a bright, flaming sword appeared in his hand.

Navarre smiled, very pleased and fascinated. "Thank you master."

**"You're welcome. Your next assignment should be clear: kill the one in blue and bring his soul to me."  
**

"I shall master, but what should I do about the one in red?"

He never thought about what to do to him. **"Let him live. Let him suffer with his pain and regret."**

Navarre grinned evilly. "Understood, master." Without another word said, Navarre disappeared in red and black flames, his mind set on his goal.

***Judai & Johan 4ever***

Judai looked down to his beloved Johan and stroked his teal blue hair lightly. The soft, heavy breathing coming from Johan let Judai know that he had fallen asleep.

"Johan," Judai cooed lovingly.

Johan lifted his head up slowly, yawned and opened his eyes.

"Yes Judai?" he replied with sleepiness.

"We should get back to our room**(1)** now. I don't want you to catch a cold sleeping out here all night."

"Ok," Johan said streching his arms.

Judai kissed Johan on the lips. He was caught of guard by the sudden action of his boyfriend but he eventually moaned into it and kissed back.

"How sweet."

They immediately broke apart and automatically jolted up, glancing around for the sound of the voice.

"Almost makes me want to puke." Navarre appeared instantly a few feet away from them. Judai and Johan gasped in shock. Judai's instincts kicked in and he automatically made a protective stance in front of Johan.

Then he noticed something that really pissed him off: that monster's hollow eyes were focused on Johan.

Johan must have noticed this too, because Judai could feel his fast and shaky breathing hit his neck every second. He was obviously mortified.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Judai asked angrily.

"I am Navarre," he said without taking his eyes off Johan. "A demon from Hell, a loyal servant of the Devil. I am here to collect a certain someone's soul for him."

Judai instantly knew who he was talking about. "NO! I won't let you take Johan's soul!"

Johan gasped in horror. "He wants _my_ soul?"

Navarre smirked evilly. "I must admit you do catch on quickly." Red and black flames shot up from the ground wher Navarre stood. "But that will not stop me from carrying out my mission." He disappeared instantly.

"Judai do you think he's- AHH!"

Judai automatically turned around. What he saw made him go past the point of just plain being pissed off; he was really REALLY pissed.

Johan tried his best to struggle away from his captor.

"Told you," Navarre said in an almost sarcastic voice.

"LET HIM GO!' Judai was now passed the point of really REALLY pissed off. He was ready to fight him. How dare he come here and lay his hands on his boyfriend. Judai was ready to make him pay.

Navarre knew that Judai was going to want to fight him, and he knew he could instantly kill him with a swipe of his claws. But he had to follow his master's order and let him live with sadness and regret. No matter how much he wanted to kill him, he held back.

"I wouldn't reccomend fighting me." Navarre held his hand out and the Hell Sword appeared, flames bursting from every-which-way. He held it to Johan's neck. "You wouldn't want him to get hurt would you?

Judai backed down. He never wanted Joahn to get hurt. But if he didn't fight him, he would just end up getting hurt anyway. But if he did fight he would get hurt.

He realized he had no options; Johan would get hurt anyway.

Unless...

"Take my soul instead!"

"What? Judai no!" Johan held back tears. He was scared and he didn't want Judai to take his place, but he couldn't let Judai see him cry.

"Sorry but I came for him, not you." With that, both Navarre and Johan disappeared in black and red flames.

"JOHAN!" Judai glanced frantically around, hoping that he was just seeing things, that Johan was still standing next to him, that all of this was just an illusion.

But it was no illusion.

It was all too real.

Johan was gone.

He had been weak.

He had let Johan down...

_Kuri Kuri!_

Judai looked up and saw the winged duel spirit hovering a few inches above his head.

"Hane Kuriboh, where did that monster take Johan?"

Kuriboh turned halfway around and gestured to Judai, as if to say "follow me."

Judai followed Hane Kuriboh's instructions and ran right behind him.

He had to save Johan and he had to do it fast.

~::_Meanwhile with Navarre and Johan_::~

"LET ME GO! JUDAI HELP ME!"

Navarre slapped his hand over Johan's mouth quickly, though his desperate screams could still be heard, and pinned him to the ground.

"This will be less painful if you don't try to fight this." Navarre pulled out a gleaming silver dagger that had _DEVIL _engraved on both sides.

Johan's eyes widened with horror. He knew he had no hope of escaping this now.

"Now die." Navarre thrust the dagger down, aiming for Johan's heart.

Johan closed his eyes quickly and prepared for the worst.

**A/N: 1: In this fanfiction, they share rooms. **

**Me: OH NO JOHAN! T^T Don't you dare kill him you evil bastard!**

**Wendy: Judai you better hurry up and save him before Navarre kills Johan.**

**Me: Will Judai be able to save Johan?**

**Wendy: Will this tale get even more epic than it is now?**

**Me: Have we left the readers with an awesome cliffhanger? (Yes we have.)**

**Wendy: Find everything out in the next chapter.**

**Me: Review and I will update.**

**Wendy: Any flamers in this story will result in Navarre and the Devil getting stronger and for their amusement.**


	3. Heartbroken

**A/N: Hey guys! Here comes Chapter 3 of an epic tale!**

**Wendy: Who doesn't like epicness?**

**Me: I don't know, dull people?**

**Wendy: Very true.**

**Me: Ok let's get on with the story now.**

**Chapter 3: Heartbroken**

Judai hoped he wasn't too late.

Hope... all he could do was hope.

If anything happened to Johan...

No. This was not the time to be thinking like that. Johan needed him now more than ever. he couldn't let his thoughts take control of him like it did in Dark World. It ended up being a disaster for his friends. He couldn't let the same thing happen to Johan just because of his thoughts. He made a promise to Johan after he came back from Dark World that he would protect him no matter how tough the situation was.

He already broke this promise once now by letting him get kidnapped. He sure as Hell wasn't going to do it again.

He picked up his pace. He had to get to Johan faster than he could even attempt to run.

***Judai & Johan 4ever***

Johan let the tears he was holding back fall down his cheeks. Judai wasn't around. What was the point of holding them back now?

He knew he wasn't strong enough to escape this. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do.

He wanted Judai now more than ever. He was afraid. He didn't want to die and be trapped in Hell forever.

_SHING!_

Johan's eyes shot open instantly.

There was a great pain in his chest. He knew he had been stabbed.

He could feel his own heart and breath slowly come to a stop. He was slipping away every second.

It wouldn't be long now.

Then, everything went black.

***Judai & Johan 4ever***

_Don't worry Johan. I'm coming._

_KURI!_

The loud squeel from Hane Kuriboh terrified him. That could only mean one thing...

No. It couldn't be true...

He closed his eyes and kept running.

He had to at least keep some of his hope. He had to believe that Johan was still alive.

He opened his eyes and came to an abrupt halt.

What he saw next was the thing he feared most.

Johan was lying on the ground dead in a pool of his own blood.

There was no denying it now: Johan was dead.

He was too late. He wasn't able to save the one he loved.

Tears rapidly filled Judai's eyes again.

Johan was dead and it was all his fault.

He could've saved him if his thoughts didn't get in his way.

Judai ran over to Johan's corpse and cradled him in his arms.

"JOHAN!" He yelled as if hoping his voice would save him like it did once before. "JOHAN!"

Judai held Johan's dead body closer to him and layed Johan's head on his shoulder and sobbed for his lost love.

He was gone and there was nothing he could do but cry.

His tears fell down his cheeks and landedon Johan's pale cheeks. Johan's blood stained Judai's white pants but he didn't care.

The only thing he cared about was Johan.

He wanted Johan to open his emerald eyes and be alive.

He wished this was a dream.

But this wasn't a dream.

_"JUDAI!"_

Judai's head shot up. That was Johan's voice! His beautiful voice...

But Johan was limp and dead in his arms. There was no way he could've said anything.

_"JUDAI!"_

His head automatically turned in the direction of his voice.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Johan was standing right there in front of him!

But he was still in his arms.

He layed Johan's lifeless body down and stoos up, not turning his gaze anywhere else but in the direction of the transparent Johan.

"J-Johan?" he said in a shaky voice.

Judai reached for Johan's hands, but his hands went right through, him not touching at all.

"Wh-what?"

He tried again and the same thing happened.

"W-why can't I touch you?" he asked, still shaky.

He tried something else. He reached for Johan's face to caress his cheek but his hand went right through his face.

"J-J-Johan.."

More tears fell from Johan's face.

He realized Johan was only a spririt now, just like Daitokuji-sensai, only not a ball of light stuck in the belly of a cat.

Johan could sense the sadness in Judai. He would try to do anything possible to cheer him up.

"Judai it wasn't your fault..." 

"Yes it is Johan! I wasn't able to protect you like I promised I would. I let you down. I failed you and because of that, you're dead!"

Johan couldn't stand it when he put all the blame on himself. But now there was nothing he could do. He couldn't hug him, hold his hand, kiss him; he couldn't do anything.

Judai looked into Johan's transparent eyes, wishing he could see the solid emerald color that was once there.

But he saw something beyond those eyes, standing right behind Johan.

He knew in a split second it was Navarre.

Navarre held his hand out, palm showing, calling upon his powers.

"AAAH!" Johan winced in pain and started to glow red.

"JOHAN!" 

As soon as he said his name, Johan disappeared without a trace.

"You bastard! What did you with Johan?"

Navarre smiled evilly. "His soul belongs to the Devil now. You will never see him again." Each word was like a sharp dagger to Judai's heart.

He sank to his knees in defeat. He let Johan down and now he was gone forever.

This monster had killed Johan and sent him to Hell. Johan didn't deserve to be trapped in Hell. He did nothing wrong.

This monster took Johan away from him.

More tears fell. he lost Johan and he would never have him back, or hold him in his arms, or kiss him; any of that, ever again.

"I must be leaving now," Navarre said with no sign of pity or regret in his voice.

Judai looked up and shot an angry glare at Navarre.

"I wouldn't want to keep my master waiting." The he disappeared in black and red flames.

Judai pounded the ground until his knuckles turned white. He had lost the love of his life; no, his whole world, in one night. He was beyond pissed now. He was heartbroken.

**A/N: NO JOHAN DIED! T^T**

**Wendy: And Judai can't do anyhting but feel sorry for himself.**

**Me: Poor Judai and Johan...**

**Wendy: Well *sob* at least we left the readers with a cliffhanger again.**

**Me: *sniffles* Yeah I guess we did. Please review and please don't write any bad reviews** **or the Devil will make him suffer more.**


	4. There's Still Hope

**A/N: DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Wendy: Damn.  
**

**Me: What?**

**Wendy: Who are you yelling at?**

**Me: Isn't it obvious? I'm yelling at writer's block. It's keeping me from getting these chapters ready sooner. It sucks. T.T**

Wendy: True. Writer's block is an ass.

**Me: One thing before the story starts.**

**Wendy: What?**

**Me: Something I forgot in the first chapter. I don't own Yugioh GX in any way, shape, or form. If I did, SPIRITSHIPPING WOULD DOMINATE THE WORLD! XD (jk^^)**

**Chapter 4: There's Still Hope**

Judai sobbed and cradled Johan's dead body in his arms. The only thing he had left of Johan; his limp, dead body. Johan was gone and it was all his fault. If he hadn't had been such a coward and fought Navarre, he probably could've stopped this from happening.

_Rubiii._

Judai looked up and saw Ruby Carbuncle, crying for the loss of her master. Judai patted her head. "I'm sad too Ruby. It's all my fault." Ruby nudged Judai's chin.

Amethyst Cat then appeared before him. **"Don't cry Judai. There is a way to set his soul free."**

Judai looked up with a glimmer of hope. "Really? How?"

_"I have the power to take you to Hell and set Johan's soul free."_

_"Yubel?" _Judai focused on the part of his mind Yubel resided in. His hope grew stronger.

_"Yes it's me. I can take you there, but it will require strong concentration."_

_"Ok. I'll do anything to get Johan back. Just tell me what else I need to do in order to save him."_

_"Just close your eyes. I should tell you that I can't go with you and none of the other duel spirits can either."_

_"What? But why?" _His hope started to fade. He doubted he could do this all by himself.

_"Because Judai, you are a living being and we Duel spirits are, well, spirits. Our power would be drained and we would eventually disappear. Living beings aren't affected by Hell's power unless they die and become spirits themselves."_

Judai understood. _"I guess it makes sense. I wouldn't want any of you to disappear, especially after what just happened." _He cringed at the thought.

_"Just don't be afraid Judai. Even if you're alive, Hell will feed off your fear and it will make it that much harder to set Johan's soul free."_

_"Great. That makes it a whole lot easier."_

_"If there's ever a time when you really need me, call upon me through your mind and I will come."_

_"I thought you said you be able to go."_

_"I said if I go, I would eventually disappear. I said nothing about not being able to go."_

_"But Yubel, I don't want you to disappear."_

_"Don't worry. It takes a while before that actually happens and I'll still be able to use my powers to help you. Besides, if I do disappear, know that I did it because I care for you Judai."_

_"Yubel..." _Tears formed in Judai's eyes. He couldn't bare to lose someone else he cared about.

Judai blinked away his tears.He realized there were risks that needed to be taken and he couldn't avoid them no matter how much he wanted to. And if there was a time when he needed to give up his own soul to save Johan's, he would do it without hesitation.

Still, it was true he needed Yubel's help in order to save Johan. If something happened to him, he would never be able to save his soul.

_"Yubel promise me something."_

_"Yes Judai?"_

_"If there is a time when I need your help, please don't put yourself in too much danger."_

_"No promises, but I will try my best for the sake of your sanity."_

_"Well I guess that's better than nothing."_

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"Just one second."_ Judai was silent as he stared at Johan's lifeless body. He knelt down to take his cold hand in his and kissed it softly, making his lips slightly chilled.

"Don't worry Johan. I will set your soul free. I don't know if I could bring you back to life or if you would even want that, but at least you won't have to suffer in Hell any longer."

He then bent down to kiss his cold forehead. "I love you."

Judai stood up and took one last look at Johan.

**"Don't worry Judai,"** said Amethyst Cat.** "The other Gem Beasts and I will watch over his body along with Hane Kuriboh and your other Duel Monster spirits."**

"Thanks. Hopefully I won't be gone too long."

**"Good luck Judai."**

Judai nodded with thanks. _"Ok Yubel. Now I'm ready."_

_"Good. Now close your eyes and let your mind go blank."_

He did as instructed and soon he no longer felt ground under his feet.

_"Now open them."_

Judai opened his eyes to a blinding light.

_"Now all you have to do is keep walking forward. You should be there in a few minutes."_

_"Thanks Yubel."_

"You're welcome. Now go. Johan's waiting for you. And be careful."

_"I will." _With that, the mind link was temporarily broken and he walked on. The only thing he could think about now was how to save Johan's soul from the depths of Hell. He was determined he was going to find him at all costs. He knew there was still hope.

**A/N: Finally I got it up!**

**Wendy: Yeah and try not to put it up so late next time.**

**Me: Well I can't help that writer's block is being an ass to me.**

**Wendy: Damn writer's block.**

**Me: Please review nicely.**

**Wendy: And watch out for writer's block.**


	5. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 5 of Hellbound!**

**Wendy: Well that was fast.**

**Me: I know. I had nothing else to do so I just started working on it more. I still have the accursed writer's block though. T.T DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Wendy: Writer's blcok is such a pain in the ass.**

**Me: Especially when you can't seem to get rid of it.**

**Wendy: Well get to the story and maybe you could get your mind off of the writer's blcok for now.**

**Me: Good idea.**

**Chapter 5: What Hurts the Most**

_**~:: Johan's POV::~**_

Ugh... where am I? Why is everything so dark? Why do I feel so weak? Why can't I move?

"Master, I have retrieved the soul you have requested."

Master? What does this guy mean? Where's Judai? What happened?

**"Excellent Navarre. I knew you wouldn't fail me."**

Navarre? I remember that name from somewhere, but where?

Oh yeah now I rememeber what happened.

_**~:: Flashback still in Johan's POV::~**_

"LET ME GO! JUDAI HELP ME!"

I tried to call for help, but he slapped his hand againsy my face so hard that it hurt. Then he pushed me down to the ground. I tried my best to move, to scream, anything, but nothing would work.

He took out something that gleamed in the moonlight. I couldn't make it out at first, but as I focused on it I realized it was a gleaming silver dagger that had _DEVIL_ engraved on both sides.

I was officialy scared out of my mind.

"This will be less painful for you if you don't try to fight this," he said.

I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be away from Judai. He means too much to me.

I didn't know how I was going to get out of this mess. I tried desperately to call for Judai, but what was the point? No one could hear me.

"Now die."

I closed my eyes and thought about the only thing that could possibly stop me from feeling pain: Judai. If I was going to die, then the last thing I wanted to have in my mind was him. I wanted to see his face one last time before I died, since I might never see him again.

I thought about me being in his warm embrace while he kisses my forehead and strokes my hair. I thought about the night when we confessed our love to each other. I thought about when we first met on the roof top of Duel Academia.

All good memories. Too bad I wouldn't be able to make anymore of them.

I might die now, but my love for Judai would never die. And his undying love for me would help numb my pain.

Or so I thought.

_SHING!_

There was a sudden pain in my chest that was so fierce that it made my eyes shoot open quickly. THe pain took me away from my happy thoughts of Judai and into a world of total blankness.

There have been rumors that right before you die, you could see your whole life flash before your eyes. Now I have proof that the rumors are true since I did think of my memories of me and Judai.

I couldn't feel anything anymore, which wasn't really a good thing since I couldn't feel happy. I didn't feel pain anymore, but I didn't feel love either. I wanted to feel love. I was completely numb and devoid of all emotions.

_**~;; End Flashback::~**_

Now I realized that some of the pain came back, but I still couldn't move.

The last thing I remember is seeing Judai crying for me and trying his best to touch me. That made me feel bad since I couldn't do anything to help him. I remember him holding my dead body and trying to call my name to see if I woul respond. I remembered that he blamed everything on himself. I cringed in my mind. Seeing Judai sad and in pain is what hurt me the most. It hurt me even more than being stabbed in the heart.

No, it_ was_ a stab in the heart.

I couldn't bear watching him cry like that. He wouldn't stop blaming everything on himself. And the worst part was I couldn't do anyhting to comfort him. I was useless. I couldn't do anyhting to make him better. I wish I could've done something instead of just standing there watching him cry.

"I would never fail you master."

That voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and the first things I saw was Navarre and another demon-like figure sitting on a throne. I couldn't make out who the demon on the throne was, though I knew Navarre instantly (who could forget the face of their killer?) I also saw flames everywhere. Dark, eerie feelings too...

There was no mistaking it: this was Hell.

My mind went completely blank all of a sudden. The only thing I could feel now was fear. At least I could feel something though. I never thought I would go to Hell after I died.

Then I had to let reality (or what's left of it) sink in: my soul belonged to the Devil now.

I know I didn't choose this; I never would if there was a choice to be given. This was all forced upon me. Then something else hit me: he oculd do whatever he wanted to me. I cringed at that thought. This wasn't going to be good; I relaized that when that demon Navarre showed up.

I realized the demon sitting on the throne was reaching out for something. I panicked when I realized that something was me. I wanted to just get up and run, but my legs would listen to me. I couldn't move at all.

_Please move, _I begged myself.

I never realized how huge this guy was until now. He was HUGE! His huge, claw -like hand wrapped around my waist. I tried to kick and scream while I was being lifted up into the air but I wasn't in control of my body; he was. By the way his face looked it seemed like he was inspecting me. That made me feel uncomfortable.

**"Very splendid," **he said smirking to himself.

That made me feel even more uncomfortable. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I was face to face with the Devil himself; literally I was in his territory. I had no power here. It wasn't like in any of the stories where the hero went on a daring journey and ended up being face to face with the Devil with their adrenaline pumping. No this was _way_ different. This was a terrifying experience that I didn't want to be going through.

Then suddenly a burst of blue and black flames sparked up from the ground.

"Master, there is something approahching the gate."

I noticed the Devil looked up -interested- and smiled. **"Another soul perhaps?"**

I looked in the direction of the other voice (hey great I can move my head now) and saw a black demon with red triangles on his eyes who had a tremendously long sword in his hand.

"No master. The aura is different from that of a soul. In fact, I think whatever it is is alive."

Alive? Could it be... Judai?

I turned my head back and noticed the suprised and furious look on the Devil's face. His grip on me tightened and I winced in pain.

**"IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way a living person could get here! Unless.." **he paused, thinking. **"He got here with the help of a Duel spirit!"** He banged the fist that wasn't holding me on the arm of his throne. Then it looked like he got an idea, which wasn't a good sign. **"Cryffo, how close to the gate is this living being?"**

I looked back to the demon named Cryffo. If it really was Judai, I hoped he wasn't anywhere near the gate.

"Very close and he's still advancing as we speak."

Great. How come whenever I don't want things to happen they happen anyway and when I want something to happen it doesn't?

**"Navarre, show me this living being."**

"With pleasure master." He held his palm out and the image started to make a picture.

I deeply hoped with every fiber of my being that it wasn't Judai. As much as I wanted to see him again, I didn't want him to get hurt by coming here. I focused on the image. There were red, white, orange, and brown tints that were blurry at first but became clearer as the seconds passed.

I stared in shock and horror. I was right: It really was Judai! I should've been happy that he was coming to rescue me, but instead I felt bad because I was the reason he's coming here and I feared for his safety. He probably didn't know it, but he was putting his life on the line by just coming here. Or maybe he did know it but just wanted to get me away from here at all costs. He probably didn't care what he had to sacrifice, just as long as I was safe.

**"Dammit. It's that boy who was with him before. Apparently he will stop at nothing to save the one he loves. It's so adorable it makes me want to vommit." **I glared at the Devil. If I didn't hate him before, then I hated him now. But I knew that in his mind, he was planning on hurting-maybe killing- Judai. He means everything to me. I don't want to lose him.

**"Cryffo, go back to the gate and get rid of the imposter. He will do nothing but interfere with me."**

NO! Judai please leave here now!

"As you wish master." With that, Cryffo disappeared in black and blue flames.

"Judai," I whispered sadly under my breath.

**"His efforts to save you will be in vain, little one,"** he said with a grin on his face. I stared right into his eyes and glsred at him angily.

"No they won't! Judai won't fail me. He'll save me. I KNOW HE WILL!" I tried to squirm away from his death grip, but it was no use; he was way too strong.

He looked at me with and evil grin on his face. **"Not if he dies first." **

I gasped in horror. This monster was relentless! He'd kill the love of my life just to keep me trapped here. He took me away from Judai, and now he was going to take Judai away from me.

**A/N: Oh no Judai's in danger!**

**Wendy: And Johan's trapped in Hell!**

**Me: Will Judai be able to survive in Hell?**

**Wendy: Will he be able to set Johan's soul free?**

**Me: Will more people review on this chapter?**

**Wendy: All to be found put soon. Just leave a comment and wait for the next chapter to come.**

**Me: No flamers please.**


End file.
